


The Eye of the Storm

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge to the word "spook"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of the Storm

The lightening shook the ground with the ferocity of the storm that was impending to open the heavens above. The Institute was battening down the hatches. The once hurricane was coming on shore as a tropical depression. The livestock had to be brought into shelter; breakable glass green houses had to be evacuated of important specimens. With twenty four hour notice, interns, residents and staff did their best to secure their home against the impending storm.

At the zero hour, after all that could be done, had been done, each member went to their appointed shelter area. The Cavaliers took shelter in the bunkhouse. After eating a light meal, they sat down around the television, watching what the media was naming the storm of the year for the state.

Soon they were feeling the high winds, the electric flickered then went off. The gang laughed when New Jersey jumped when the back up auxiliary kicked in and the klaxon rang out.

New Jersey, being the kind to take the ribbing, Bowed to the others and announced that he always got spooked by loud noises.


End file.
